Return of Captain Planet
by Lucion McElwain
Summary: It has been 7 years since the last time the Planeteers have been together in there absence a new threat has come that may threaten all life on the planet of Earth.
1. The New Threat

The Return of Captain Planet  
Written by: Lucion McElwain

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own any of the licenses apart of the Captain Planet series I use this exclusively as a writing outlet. While the ideas in this story are my original work, the characters and background behind it though are not my work. I do this in no way to gain any amount of money.  
Enjoy

Information: I plan to continue the series in my own creative image; I will do my best to honor the past while forging deeper plots for the characters. Through hopefully 3 large books, and several short stories, the 3 bigger novels will work around a new villain I am working on that will involve a large arcing story that will carry between each one, with the short stories as filler and to show how the team will develop and give some background to the future novels.  
This is the beginning of the first one.  
Enjoy

The New Threat  
Gulf of Mexico  
April 20th, 2010

His eyes closed, he sat and listened to the ocean crash around the pillars on the super rig A.P. Polister. His plans coming together, so close to becoming reality, there was only one problem that had to be resolved, and it would not be easy to fix it before his subordinates grew problematic.

A knock at the door drew him from his unquiet thoughts,  
"Come in," he said with is casual southern accent"  
Opening his eyes he watched as his beautiful accomplice entered, her blonde hair fell lightly over her face, ", our preparations are completed, we can begin the main operation whenever you wish" her voice flowed over him, "Though if I may ask why do we not just start now?"  
His silver grey eyes opened, "My dear Palvinia, we are missing an important part of the puzzle,"  
She stared at him for a second before asking  
"That is what I do not understand, why do we need this final item, it seems it would harm us?"  
Smiling he turned his chair to face away from her before answering, "You do not know the bigger picture my dear, there are reasons why I want the things I want, and I will reveal them when the time comes, now please being the first phase so that we can wrap up this last problem."  
Closing his eyes, he heard her answer of confirmation, before her heels clacked on the steel of the floor as she left, there was the sharp clang of metal as the door shut, then as before all that was left to listen to was the sound of the ocean.


	2. Hope Island

Hope Island  
Hope Island  
April 20th, 2010

Ma-Ti, walked through the silent halls that once held one of the most unique group of people he had ever known. Looking into the kitchen visions of the past flooded his view; tears slowly crept into his eyes. Had it really been 7 years since the planeteers had all been together, he'd been only 14 when they disbanded. In that time he never forgot the happiest years of his life. He had returned 2 years ago and was surprised to find Gaia there, she had smile greeting him with the biggest hug he had felt in a long time.

The memories of the night came back to him; she smiled and asked what he had been up to. He told her that life was good and told her stories from his time growing up back near his town, and how he along with many of his friend did their best to keep the many companies from clear cutting the forest for wood and farmland that wasn't needed. He then asked Gaia how Earth was faring, and she replied that while mankind was still damaging the planet and always getting recklessly close to destroying itself and always coming back from the brink, she then smiled and said even though they were no longer together they were all still making a lasting impact on the planet, then her eyes drooped and she began to yawn, then a sad smile spread across her face and she told Ma-Ti, "I need rest" that was the last he had ever seen of her, and for the last two years he kept an eye on the crisis monitor, and did his best with the few that came up, though he was not always successful he always left an impact.

The alarms snapped him back from his memories, running towards the monitor; a fire was blazing out of control at an Adrison Petrol refinery, location, Brooklyn New York.

He rushed out to the Geo cruiser only stopping momentarily to pick up a load of dirt to help snuff the blaze.


	3. Wheeler

Wheeler  
Brooklyn, New York  
April 20th, 2010

"Look Wheeler, I just don't see how one person can do anything to change the world", Ted with his Midwestern accent said.

Wheeler shook his shaggy red haired head, "Ted, why don't you understand. You have to be willing to sacrifice a little to make our world a better place to live."

"Why should I have to sacrifice when almost no one else will? It just isn't fair."  
They passed an electronics store with the T.V.'s at the front display, with a news report from VNN.  
Stopping in front of the window, Ted let out a loud whistle before his friend Wheeler continued, "Ted, I know it isn't easy but we have to start somewhere, to lead others to a better tomorrow. I mean just look at those T.V.s; who needs a 55 inch screen it's a waste of electricity and vital resources."

Turning his head Ted asked, "What are you talking about Wheeler? Just look at it, imagine how good it would look in my living room."

Shaking his head Wheeler replied, "Ted, have you even been listing to what I have been saying. Also you could never be able to afford it, with your wife and kid to look after."

"And with another one on the way you are right, thinks for destroying my dreams." Ted slumped his head in mock sadness.

"Another kid, isn't your first one only 2?" Wheeler exclaimed

"Why is it any of your business how many kids I have? You know where I come from four kids is the norm." Ted snapped back.

"How can you afford to have another kid? I know the recycling facility doesn't pay that well for your life style."  
At that Ted hung his head before answering  
"It doesn't, that is why I quit and got a job at that new oil refinery they just built."

Wheelers eyes narrowed, "Do you know what they did to get that built? They destroyed a lot of housing that many people lived in who couldn't afford to live anywhere else."

Turning towards his friend Ted began,  
"Hey man, I agree it is a bad deal, but with my skills as an engineer I needed a better paying job, and they were offering. Progress has its price."

Wheeler replied,  
" That price being the destruction of homes, polluting the air and a danger to the planet."

Laughing at his friends instance at being such an eco-head, "You are starting to sound like that one socialist chick you use to date. What was her name, Link, or something like that?

Wheelers face turned a deep red before talking in a low almost growl, "It's Linka and don't you ever say anything bad about her"  
With Wheelers finger deep in his chest he put his hands up, "Okay, okay, sorry man, you could at least see the place you are condemning."

The two friends walked towards what was the near center of Brooklyn where the new Adrison Petrol refinery had been built. Approaching the security gate, Ted explained who his friend was before they were allowed to pass. The fear at the facility was an act of industrial sabotage that would hurt the company and the local economy. Ted smiling and brimming introduced Wheeler to some of his co-workers, and showed Wheeler his workstation. Even with all of the technological advancements the facility was an economic disaster waiting to happen and at this Wheeler voiced his displeasure. Ted laughed at his friend's misgivings, and finished the tour before taking Wheeler back to the exit and wishing him a good day.

As Wheeler passed through the security gate, he waved to the security guard, and thought  
'_How could one of my closest friends work at such a facility_'  
Then his mind began to wonder back to what happened 7 years ago, he wondered what his fellow planeteers where doing, what they've become. His thoughts drifted onto Linka. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, by a violent explosion he first heard, and then felt as he went face first into the ground. He staggered as he got up on his now weak knees, looking back he saw the refinery, which only a few moments ago was quiet and peaceful, now smoke and fire billowed out of many spots.


	4. Phase I

Phase I 

The A.P. Refinery was built upon a very small piece of land, what made it significant was that it was a masterpiece of vertical construction. Capable of employing four-hundred to seven-hundred people, it was considered important for the local area. Even then, the question had to be asked, why? The refinery could have been built on cheaper land, and a much larger area, that was only thirty minutes away. The reasons speculated had been that the CEO of Adrison Petrol wanted to help the local economy; others had thought the CEO had been getting kickbacks. Nobody could have fathomed the true reason.

Whatever the reason no longer mattered, as giant columns of smoke hung in the sky, and walls of flame raced throughout the facility, threatening to engulf the surrounding neighborhoods. Amidst all of this chaos was Wheeler who without second though rushed towards the building, looking to save his friend.

The first scene Wheeler encountered was the now destroyed security station, the guard laid face down, a burning piece of lumber lying across his back. Wheeler thinking

'_Man I wish Gi was here, if her ring still worked she could put this fire out real quick._'  
She wasn't though and time was running out. He picked up the burning lumber, and pushed it to the side, his hands being burned in the process. He then pulled the unconscious guard to safety, before rushing back in. 

Inside of the building smoke filled his vision and it clogged his lungs. Somehow he found his way back through the building to Ted's workstation. He searched as best as he could in the smoke filled area, and by a stroke of luck he found him lying on the floor, barely breathing. As he began to pick him up to carry him out of the mess, three other people came around a corner, he turned and yelled at them,  
"Come with me!"  
The panicked people followed him, back towards the exit. They stuck low to the ground , avoiding the heavy smoke and as they followed Wheeler back the exit came into site when a large section of wall fell blocking them from escaping.

In-Progress


	5. Information

Information 

7/17/2010

Alright first thing is first sorry for the long delay between updates, I will have a major update to the story after I post this, though it will take a bit as I have to transfer the information from paper to digital.

I should have several updates up for the next few days, as I get caught up, and I do hope you enjoy what I am writing.

My time as of right is divided between 5 things.  
1. Watching a friend's house while they are on vacation  
2. Eating  
3. Studying my material, about 30 minutes to an hour at a time gets used up on this, or in more obvious terms I am watching Captain Planet episodes, to make sure I get the physical aspect correct.  
4. Sleeping  
5. Writing in my notebook.

So sorry once again, I will try to update this on a more consistent basis and add some info here on how far I am into the book, and how much longer it will take.  
So look here for that information, and if one day you log on and notice this page is gone, that is because I will have replaced it with either the in-progress last chapter or the complete last chapter.

Progress:  
Beginning: 19% done  
Middle: Not Started  
Ending: Not Started


End file.
